Biff Tannen/Gallery
Images and videos of the on & off bully Biff Tannen from the Back to the Future sci-fi comedy franchise. Gallery Images ''Back to the Future'' scnet bttf1 0515.jpg|Biff in the original timeline. scnet bttf1 0558.jpg|"I have your car towed all the way to your house, and all you got for me is light beer? (chuckles)" bttf1985-0478.jpg|"What are you lookin' at, butthead?" scnet bttf1 0567.jpg|"Say hi to your mom for me." Scnet bttf1 1657.jpg|Young Biff and his gang in 1955 A.D. Scnet bttf1 1670.jpg|"Hello! Hello! Anybody home?" don't be so gullible, mcfly.gif|"Don't be so gullible, McFly! I don't want to see you in here again." Scnet bttf1 2658.jpg|Biff flirts with Lorraine, much to her discomfort. scnet bttf1 2671.jpg|Biff is surprised when Marty attempts to stand up to him. scnet bttf1 2675.jpg|"So, what's it to you, butthead?" Back Future Screenshot 1824.jpg|Biff attempts to fight Marty... scnet bttf1 2680.jpg|..until the arrival of Mr. Strickland. Back Future Screenshot 1826.jpg Scnet bttf1 2694.jpg|"Now, why don't you make like a tree... and get out of here?" screenshot-back-to-the-future-1-085481.jpg|"Hey, McFly!" bttf1985-2307.jpg|"I thought I told you never to come in here." Scnet bttf1 2890.jpg|"Well, it's gonna cost you." bttf1985-2312.jpg|"How much money you got on you?" Scnet bttf1 2900.jpg|"All right, punk-" scnet bttf1 2914.jpg|Biff and his gang chase Marty. bttf1985-2338.jpg|"Let's get him!" scnet bttf1 2944.jpg|Biff and his gang drive after Marty. Back Future Screenshot 2025.jpg|"S--t!"- Biff & his gang, about to crash into a manure truck. scnet bttf1 2997.jpg|Biff covered in manure, along with his gang & car. back to the future manure.gif|"I'm gonna get that son of a b----!" scnet bttf1 3576.jpg|"You caused 300 bucks damage to my car, you son of a b---h." scnet bttf1 3582.jpg|"Well, lookee what we have here!" Scnet bttf1 3672.jpg|Biff teaches George a really painful lesson. Scnet bttf1 3702.jpg|Biff after George knocks him out. Scnet bttf1 3706.jpg|Biff's defeat. scnet bttf1 4877.jpg|Biff in the revised timeline: an auto-detailer on good terms with the McFly family. ''Back to the Future Part II'' scnet bttf2 0096.jpg|"A flying DeLorean?" scnet bttf2 0108.jpg|Biff witnesses the DeLorean's departure. scnet bttf2 0557.jpg|Biff in 2015. bttf2_1542.jpg|"Tough break, kid. Must be rough being named after a complete butthead." scnet bttf2 0571.jpg|"Hello! Hello! Anybody home?" scnet bttf2 0580.jpg|2015 Biff talking to 'Marty Jr.' Scnet bttf2 0822.jpg Scnet bttf2 1412.jpg|Old Biff steals the DeLorean. Scnet bttf2 1635.jpg|Old Biff returns from his trip to the past. bttf2_3242.jpg|"You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little son of a b---h!" Scnet bttf2 2094.jpg|(Lorraine: "Stop it, Biff! Just, stop it!") "Look at him. He's a butthead, just like his old man was!" Scnet bttf2 2625.jpg|"Funny. I never though it would be you." Scnet bttf2 2689.jpg Scnet bttf2 3008.jpg|Old Biff meets his younger self. Scnet bttf2 3041.jpg|Old Biff giving the sports almanac to his younger self. Scnet bttf2 3102.jpg|"All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose." scnet bttf2 3118.jpg|"You damn fool! Never, ever, leave this book laying around!" scnet bttf2 3412.jpg|Biff and his gang at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. scnet bttf2 3484.jpg|Mr. Strickland calls Biff a "slacker". Back Future II Screenshot 2486.jpg|"You!" Back Future II Screenshot 2647.jpg|Biff challenges Marty.... scnet bttf2 3945.jpg|...and receives "No thanks" as a reply. Back Future II Screenshot 2657.jpg|"Are you chicken? That's it, isn't it? Nothin' but a little chicken!" Back Future II Screenshot 2673.jpg|"What the hell? You steal my stuff?"- Biff discovers that Marty stole the almanac, and kicks him in the stomach. Back Future II Screenshot 2675.jpg|"And, this one's for my car!"- Biff kicks Marty in the stomach again. Back Future II Screenshot 2753.jpg|"No! Don't even- give me that book!" back to the future2- biff almanac fight.gif|Biff fighting with Marty over the sports almanac. Back Future II Screenshot 2755.jpg|Biff tries to tug the almanac from Marty's grip. scnet bttf2 4103.jpg|Biff's evil stare. scnet bttf2 4107.jpg|Biff furiously tries to ram Marty into a roadblock, but to no avail. scnet bttf2 4109.jpg|"Let go of the car!" scnet bttf2 4113.jpg|Biff drives his car, like a madman. Scnet bttf2 4116.jpg|Biff drives in circles to get rid of Marty. Back-to-the-Future-back-to-the-future-8231208-640-480.jpg|Biff furiously drives in circles, to get Marty off his car. scnet bttf2 4130.jpg|"That'll teach him!" scnet bttf2 4134.jpg|Biff reaches over the windshield to grab the almanac... scnet bttf2 4136.jpg|... and sees Marty in his rear-view mirror. back to the future 2- biff elbows marty.gif|Biff elbows Marty... Back Future II Screenshot 2786.jpg|...and punches him. bttf21989-3226.jpg bttf21989-3229.jpg|Biff tries to smear Marty onto the side of the tunnel. scnet bttf2 4169.jpg|Biff's breakdown. Biff's Breakdown 2.gif|Biff Tannen revs up his car to run Marty over. Back Future II Screenshot 2810.jpg|Biff attempts to ram his car into Marty, with the hopes of running him over. Biff's evil laugh.gif|Biff's evil laugh. Back Future II Screenshot 2829.jpg|Biff watches Marty and the DeLorean fly into the night. scnet bttf2 4202.jpg|"S--T!"- Biff sees he is about crash into a manure truck again. Back Future II Screenshot 2831.jpg|Biff, before he crashes his car into another manure truck. backtothefuture2- manure crash.gif|Biff crashes his car into another manure truck. scnet bttf2 4205.jpg|Biff is covered in manure again, along with his car. Back Future II Screenshot 2839.jpg|"Manure! I hate manure!" ''Back to the Future Part III'' Back Future III Screenshot 3135.jpg|Biff confronts Marty when he returns from his trip to the West. Back Future III Screenshot 3139.jpg|Biff apologizes to Marty for not recognizing him. Back Future III Screenshot 3155.jpg Videos ''Back to the Future'' Back to the Future (4 10) Movie CLIP - You're George McFly! (1985) HD Back to the Future (7 10) Movie CLIP - Skateboard Chase (1985) HD 10) Movie CLIP - You Leave Her Alone (1985) HD ''Back to the Future Part II'' 12) Movie CLIP - We Don't Need Roads (1989) HD 12) Movie CLIP - Biff's World (1989) HD 12) Movie CLIP - The Almanac (1989) HD 12) Movie CLIP - Marty Tricks Biff (1989) HD 12) Movie CLIP - Marty Sneaks Past Himself (1989) HD 12) Movie CLIP - Marty Gives Biff CPR (1989) HD 12) Movie CLIP - Battle for the Book (1989) HD Category:Galleries